


[Podfic] Hush Darling, Don't Make A Sound

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. Carmilla (Musician), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 5+1 fanfiction, Abuse, Blood, Carmilla being very creepy, Gen, Manipulation, Needles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rescue and torture, kindness and cruelty- after meeting Dr. Carmilla, telling the two things apart became difficult for Nastya.Or: five times Nastya had to put up with Carmilla touching her and one time she didn't.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous, Just Some Podfics





	[Podfic] Hush Darling, Don't Make A Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hush Darling, Don't Make A Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211599) by [smallprotector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector). 



**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [Hush Darling, Don't Make A Sound ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211599)

**Author:** [smallprotector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector)

 **Length:** 12:09

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601508.us.archive.org/25/items/hush-hush-my-darling/hush%20to%20upload.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun with this whole podfic thing, so here's another one! Comments are appriciated :D


End file.
